


Count For Me

by khazadspoon



Category: Lost in Space (TV 2018)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, injury not caused by sex, punishment and praise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 06:31:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15431052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khazadspoon/pseuds/khazadspoon
Summary: He looked about the room with wide, questioning eyes as Maureen moved to sit on the single chair she’d brought in from the dining room table.“Come,” she said sharply, patting her knee once. John padded over on bare feet and paused, uncertain as he stood before her with his hands behind his back. “Pants down, John, and lay over my knee.”- - - - - - - -John has recovered from a workplace injury, and they both need to work through how the danger of his job makes them feel. For Bean.





	Count For Me

It had been a Wednesday when she’d gotten the call. There had been an accident, a few injuries sustained and John was- 

He was unconscious. Alive, breathing, his brain waves normal, but he was unconscious. They’d know more when (and Maureen fought against the  _ if  _ in her mind) he woke up. She had rushed to the hospital he had been flown to, left the Judy and Penny with her parents and cried when they asked if daddy was going to be okay. “Of course, baby,” she’d said, brushing Penny’s hair from her face and rubbing at an ink splotch on her cheek. “Daddy’s gonna be fine.”

The beeping of machines and the quiet, odd looks of the nurses made her heart beat wildly in her chest. The doctor, a tall and imposing woman called Dr Torren, had explained it was a medically induced coma to help with brain recovery. It would only be for a few days and they were waiting for the MRI results. 

A few days later he had been woken up and passed every test with flying colours. John’s superior officer had come by and listened to Maureen chew her out while he was still asleep. He was out of the hospital a week later with a clean bill of health barring some bruised ribs and a fracture in his fibula along with other scratches and minor lacerations. Maureen got him home and confined him to the house as long as she could, threw herself into caring for him and the girls and her work all at once until she was nearly exhausted. And, after a few months, John was able to walk and move around as normal without any dizzy spells or pain. The army had offered him another month off for recuperation and Judy, only a child but still so damn  _ smart  _ for her age, had insisted he take it. 

Maureen had fought with him a few times, always when the girls were with their grandparents or at the nursery. She shouted, he shouted back, she flung pillows and notepads on the sofa because he just didn’t get how  _ terrified  _ they were. 

“Every time the phone rings I think- I think it’s  _ them  _ ringing to tell me you’re dead!” She hissed one night, tears running down her cheeks and smearing her mascara. “Judy doesn’t know if you’re coming back and Penny doesn’t even  _ understand  _ what you do yet!”

But, after each argument became a talk, after each talk ended with apologies and grace and forgiveness, they would go to bed and sleep side by side and hand in hand. 

She knew John still felt guilty when his time at home without duties was nearly over. And, she knew what he needed from her. 

The kids went to John’s mothers with promises of cookies and late bedtimes. She told her work colleagues to postpone their night out and set about creating the right atmosphere. 

The bed was stripped to just a plain white sheet and pillows, the lights stark and unflattering against the magnolia wallpaper. Maureen placed the ‘toolkit’ she had put together on the side table on her side of the bed before calling John in. 

He looked about the room with wide, questioning eyes as Maureen moved to sit on the single chair she’d brought in from the dining room table. 

“Come,” she said sharply, patting her knee once. John padded over on bare feet and paused, uncertain as he stood before her with his hands behind his back. “Pants down, John, and lay over my knee.”

Maureen watched as his throat bobbed, watched as he shuffled to get his pants down his thighs and positioned himself to lay on his belly over her lap. It wasn’t a comfortable position; the chair was too high for him to kneel but too low for him to stretch his legs out, and Maureen smiled at the flicker of a frown she saw on his lips. 

“How many?” She asked him. No matter the game, no matter the reason behind it, Maureen would never force anything on him. Not even the count, if he didn’t want it. 

“Twenty,” he said in a small voice. 

Maureen nodded and patted his rump with her hand once. He shivered and his hips jerked. “Count for me then, and don’t hesitate or I’ll add another two for each one you miss.”

He nodded once and she drew her hand back. 

The first strike was light, just to get a feel for the motion after months without practice. Immediately, John said “one” in a low voice. She struck again, slapping the round globe of his ass with a firmer hit and felt herself grow warm at the sound of it, the slight jiggle of fat over firm muscle. John whispered “two” in a shaking voice and she felt the twitch of his naked cock against her thigh. 

She hit again, “three”, again, “four,” and again, “five”, in quick succession and delighted in John’s voice growing airy and high with each slap. By the time she got to twelve he was shaking in an effort to stop himself thrusting against her. She felt the slick of his precum and dipped her finger to press against his hole. His shaking stopped as he gasped, thighs parting for a moment before she spanked him again and continued the count. 

At twenty he was moaning pathetically, voice a high whine and his backside bright pink and hot to the touch. He’d feel it for days, she thought, and resisted the urge to keep going just to hear him cry out again. There were  _ other  _ ways to make him cry, after all. 

“Up,” she said, stroking the backs of his thighs, “on the bed. Now.”

He complied with little hitching moans and lay down on the bed, watching her with dark eyes and red cheeks. His cock stood proudly between his thighs as he rubbed his sore arse against the sheets. 

She reached out and grabbed his ankle. “No, on your knees. Spread yourself open for me.”

He did, shoulders to the bed and knees spread wide, his hands brought back to hold himself open and on display for her. Maureen hummed her satisfaction but bit back the praise.  _ Not yet _ , she told herself,  _ wait until he’s earned it _ . 

With slick fingers she prepared him, just enough pressure and speed to keep him hot and bothered, his moans bright bursts of sound against the dull city sounds outside and the AC rattling to life intermittently out in the hall. When she had four fingers in him she reached over and into the box, grabbing the cock ring and putting it on him with practised movements. He groaned, the groan turning to a whine as she pressed hard against his prostate.

“You’re not allowed this,” she said, stroking his cock lightly, “until I say so. Until you’ve  _ earned _ it.”

John whimpered and nodded, his head bobbing frantically. She pulled her fingers out with a lewd ‘pop’ and hurried to strap the harness on, cock hard and slick as it stuck out from in front of her. Maureen stood from the bed and walked around, positioned herself in front of her husband’s face and tapped on his lips. “Open up,” she said. He did, his tongue out and eyes looking up at her so  _ bright _ and pretty she couldn’t help the moan that fell from her lips. “Suck.”

She thrust forward slowly, fitting the dildo into his mouth as though the two had been designed for one another. Carefully, mindful of his position and gag reflex, she fucked into his mouth in short, sharp thrusts. His eyes fluttered shut and his shoulders relaxed further into the bed as she touched his hair, only to flick open again as she tugged the red locks and used her grip for leverage. 

“So hungry for my cock,” she hissed, “so desperate… What makes you think you deserve it?”

John whimpered around her and visibly shuddered. 

“I’ll let you have it, don’t worry. I’ll fuck you. You’re just a cock hungry whore, aren’t you?”

He tried to nod around her cock, drool dripping from the corner of his mouth, and she pulled out. 

“Stay on your knees. You’re not to look, not to touch yourself  _ or  _ me, understand? Just hold your ass open and take it.”

Part of her hated being cruel to him, but she knew he loved it - he craved the submission, the berating tone and punishment, and he loved that  _ she  _ loved it too. And she did. Part of her may have been unhappy with being cruel, but a larger part of her loved having this power over him. Not to use it against him, but  _ for  _ him. She loved to provide for him and satisfy that need within her husband that others hadn’t come close to doing. 

As she knelt behind him, the head of her cock slipping into him with a slick sound, she gazed lovingly over the sight of him, all freckles and blushes as he held himself so still and poised for her. The low moan, she realised, had come from her own throat and not his. 

Maureen started fucking him hard and fast, knowing he could take it, knowing he  _ wanted  _ to take it. She aimed her hips up to brush against his sweet spot and listened to the gut-punched groans that dripped from him each time she did. And, as ordered, he held himself still and open for her. He kept his face hidden. Each sound he made was of want and need and could easily have turned into words of  _ please  _ or  _ more _ … But he kept the words in his throat and let her take. 

The harness rubbed against her clit with each thrust, the attachment she’d bought fit snugly inside her and made her ache with the need to fuck and come and  _ take  _ even more than it usually did. But she slowed down, pulled her cock out until just the tip was left inside John, and paused. He whined lowly and she saw him catch himself before he tried to thrust back against her. With a wicked grin, she pushed two fingers in beside the dildo and revelled in the delighted shout that came from John’s lips. 

And still, he didn’t look. She knew, if he had been allowed, he would be looking back at her with wide and adoring eyes as she fucked him with her fingers and cock at the same time. If he had been allowed, he would have been tugging his cock until he came messily all over the sheets. 

She took her fingers out and fucked him hard, as fast as she could, and let her own panting moans fill the room as she watched her cock disappear inside him, fucking him frantically as her belly grew hot and tight. 

The friction on her clit and the angle of the dildo inside her made her come with force, her head thrown back and a loud shout falling from her lips as she fell over the edge. John shivered below her, his face pressed hard into the bed to keep himself from disobeying. Maureen thrust again, riding the aftershocks and grasping at her husband’s hips until she was sure there would be bruises. 

_ “Fuck _ .”

Her cock slipped out of him and she wished for a moment she’d used the one that would have left evidence of her orgasm behind. But that was for her birthday, not for this. She thumbed at his hole, pressing inside and stretching him just enough to make his breath hitch as she took the harness off with one shaking hand. 

“On your back,” she ordered him breathlessly. 

He sat up slowly and turned over, his eyes closed tight. He groaned with relief as Maureen took the cock ring off him, the groan becoming a pleased sigh as she moved up to straddle his face. 

John got to work quickly, tongue flicking out and tasting her as soon as she was within reach. Maureen thrust her hips back and forth over his face, clit grinding over the top of his nose as his tongue buried inside her. 

“That’s it,” she murmured, reaching down to stroke his hair. “Make me come, baby, earn it.”

John ate her out with an enthusiasm she thought he’d never shown before. He worked until his jaw must have ached, until his tongue must have been sore, and beyond that until she was panting above him and the taste of her flooded over his tongue. 

“Good,” she said softly, lazily moving against his mouth as the aftershocks of the orgasm began to fade. “Now jerk yourself off for me. You’ve done  _ so well _ tonight.”

She lifted a leg over him and settled his head in her lap as he began to stroke his cock with light but fast touches, her fingers reaching down to play with his nipples. Her mouth opened in a gasp as he mouthed at her breast, sucking at the nipple and panting against her skin as his balls drew up and his thighs began to shake. 

“That’s it,” Maureen tweaked his nipple hard, raked her nails up the centre of his chest, “come for me. Show me how well you obey.”

He came with a low groan, the sound morphing into her name as he came in spurts over his hand and stomach. His hips thrust in uneven jerks into his hand, his eyes wide and fixed on her as she looked down at him with a small and satisfied smile. 

“Good boy.”

He shivered and whispered,  _ “fuck _ ”. 

Quickly, Maureen took the strap-on and cock ring into the bathroom, took the pack of wet wipes out and cleaned John and herself up. She dumped the used wipes in the trash and grabbed the blankets from the cupboard. As soon as she got in bed, John pressed to her side with hitching breath. 

“I love you,” he said under his breath. “I- I love you  _ so much _ .”

She stroked his hair, kissed his forehead and held him tight. “I know. I love you too. Just… don’t scare me again. Okay?”

He nodded and pressed his face to her chest, nestling between her breasts and breathing in the scent of her sweat. “M’sorry…” 

Her heart broke a little at the small confession, the way it was breathed into her heart, and hugged him tighter. “It’s okay, it’s okay,” she said through unshed tears. “Let’s get some sleep. We’ll go out for ice cream with the girls tomorrow, yeah?”

He looked up at her with a wide smile and wet eyes, leaning up to kiss her gently before bringing her down into the blankets and out of the grasp of the world outside. 


End file.
